Nyotei'suki
by sdl64533
Summary: An AU Dragon Ball GT Fanfiction, with  fairly obvious  inspiration taken from the Sailor Moon universe. Featuring Bulma and Vegeta with multiple appearances by Bulla/Bra as an infant, with original characters Serufey, Kurazon, Mirin, and Arame.
1. Prologue

Nyotei'Suki

Preface

- . - . -

A female Saiyan warrior should not have existed after the destruction of the planet Vegetasai, one full blooded female Saiyan certainly should not have been idlly curled on top of a rock dozing after having consumed a large meaty carnivore. Truly, there were few Saiyan soldiers left alive. The tailless Serufey Meioukahad renounced her allegiance to Vegetasai and her blood relatives so thoroughly that she no longer considered herself a Saiyan. She had immediately sworn her loyalty to the royal family of Nyotei'suki, specifically the Princess Noralena. Serufey wandered space doing good where she could with her strength and training, as she had done for more than thirty years. She had long ago disregarded her old armor and wore instead only the hides and shells of creatures she had hunted and killed herself. The red-brown landscape around Serufey today was barren rock with a large moon distant in the sky and a white alien sun glaring down on her. Serufey's dark purple eyes glared back.

Suddenly a call ran through her body, like the pull of a giant sun on the planets surrounding it. Immeasurably strong, the call ran up her body like a current and pulled her consciousness from herself and into another woman light years away- on the planet Chikyuu, in West City. A wave of pain pulsed through Serufey and it took her by surprise; the look showed on her face, though there was no one near her to see it. Serufey knew many coping techniques for pain and she shared that information with the Princess whose mind she currently occupied; she felt other personalities doing the same.

The waves of pain weren't sharp pains; Serufey realized with a distant sense of joy that these waves were contractions. The Princess clutched at something and Serufey felt it as if she were the one holding the hard, warm hand. The next contraction took Serufey's breath away. She pushed a picture into the mind of the pregnant woman.

Serufey's mind breathed into hers, "Picture the reflection of your mother's great palace over the top of the still lake waters. Remember a quiet day, a relaxing day, when the power of your mother's monarchy was still strong and we feared nothing and no one."

Serufey's memories and imagery were influenced and taken over by the Princess and what she pictured as a quiet relaxing day. The royal mother lay on her side in her own mind with the round swell of her breasts and her pregnant belly encircled by a buff, dark haired man. He lay facing her with black eyes. Serufey recognized the dark eyes that watched her Princess. She saw his hands trace her majesty's belly. A chill swept over Serufey that was drowned out by the next contraction.

It couldn't be happening, but it was happening. The Princess kept visualizing and the shocked Serufey felt others helping her. The soft, gentle touch of Kurazon's mind supplied the soft twilight air and the blue glow of a familiar planet in the sky to the meditation. Suddenly it was time. Someone Serufey didn't recognize yelled for her majesty to push harder. All of the visiting minds crowded around the bed, Serufey, Kurazon, Mirin, Arame, and Lavenori, bore down with every bit of energy they could muster. Serufey could tell that to the Princess it felt as if her royal guard surrounded her once again, each one with a hand on the royal belly that carried the next Princess. The mother cried and screamed, squeezing the rock hard hand she held so hard that any human man would have broken or bled. Serufey knew with a dreadful horror that the hand her Princess held was not the hand of a human.

Finally, what should have been more impossible than a living female Saiyan had happened. The Princess Noralena had given birth to a royal daughter, an heir to the throne of the scattered kingdom of Nyotei'suki. The rules that governed the line of the Moon Empress had been met, mysteriously, in such a way that there was once again hope.

After the birth of the girl-child Serufey was spurred into action, riding a rush of adreneline that was as much an after effect of the labor and delivery as it was an effect of one awful realization. Her majesty was in the hands of a Saiyan warrior, and not just any Saiyan warrior but the Prince of Vegetasai. Her majesty and the new royal infant were in the hands of the ruthless and merciless Prince Vegeta.

- . - . -

Mirin Kinsui was traveling through space in her small, round space craft puzzling out how she could have been called to her home solar system and the planet Chikyuu. She had felt the call just as Serufey had felt it, just as they had all felt it. Mirin's white-gold hair was loose and fell around her in a smooth, straight curtain and her ice-blue eyes were thoughtful. The fact that the Nyotei'suki soul-star had allowed Princess Noralena to have a daughter meant that it had to have first recognized the Princess as the Queen. The ability to create a daughter depended solely on the soul-star. It was possible to have a child without the soul-star's blessing, although no one had thought a hundred years ago that a Princess could have a boy-child, either. It had been little more than a myth until 'Lena had birthed a son. Mirin thought very hard on her trip back to Chikyuu, her smooth round face marred by her furrowed brow which narrowed her large eyes.

The Queen always had one child, one daughter to carry on the Nyotei'suki soul-star and the line of Queens. Every so often a Queen would succeed in re-uniting the Empire as it had been under the original Moon Empress and she would be titled Empress. That had not happened in a very, very long time. Then again, the line of the Moon Empress had not had a son in so long that it had previously been thought impossible. The concept that the Queen could have two daughters was rare, but it had happened. In fact, it had happened when rather recently in the grand scheme of things. Princess Noralena had an Aunt, in fact.

Mirin was wondering at the twists fate took when her console made a quiet "ding" noise. It was letting her know that she was in range of one of her comrades, another one of the royal guards to the Princess. It was Lady Kurazon.

"Did you recognize that man?" Kurazon said, as soon as her face appeared on the screen. Kurazon's green eyes were ablaze and she appeared as if already in the midst of a tirade. She is very upset, Mirin thought.

"Hello, Lady Kurazon. I didn't recognize that man, why should I?"

"Too young to have met him," Kurazon said under her breath and Mirin tried not to be annoyed. Lady Lavenori was the youngest of the Queen's Guard, she's been a small child when the palace had been destroyed and had not been a Guard at the time. She was six years younger than Lady Kurazon, Lady Serufey, and Lady Arame and they had often commented on it, "King Vegeta, from Vegetasai, visited the late Queen. He's dead now, too. Their planet was destroyed shortly after the Queen's palace was destroyed."

"That man looked very much like the Saiyan King, only a bit younger. That means he is probably Prince Vegeta, the dead King of Vegetasai's son," Kurazon said it like it was a bad thing. Mirin could only be pleased.

"That explains what I have been wondering then," she said happily, "In order to be give birth to a royal princess a daughter of the line of the Moon Empress Princess Noralena had to have first been a Queen."

Kurazon gave her a look, but Mirin continued without noticing it.

"The only way for our Princess to be recognized as a Queen is to marry a Prince of the moon, a Prince whose power source is the moon. All of our Princes were slain by the armies years ago. It should be impossible for her to be recognized as a Queen. A Saiyan, however, is gifted with powers from the moon. The moon gives Saiyans amazing powers like brute strength of energy and the ability to shapeshift. They are not so different from us, except we don't shapeshift and our powers are a little more showy. He is a royal with powers from the moon and that must make him fit to marry Princess Noralena. She must have married him and become Queen, maybe without even knowing it, and now they have sired a new Princess."

Kurazon looked pained, "But he's a Saiyan."

Mirin just smiled, "Well, I wouldn't point this out in front of Lady Serufey but it would not be the first time a full-blooded Saiyan joined our ranks."

"Mirin, that's different," Kurazon's expressive face shifted as quickly as a kalidescope from pained to mulish. "Seru is just... different. She doesn't even acknowledge that she is or ever was a Saiyan. You know the Princess would not have forced Seru to have her tail cut off in order to join us, no matter what the moonlight would have done to her. Seru did that herself, before she had even been accepted at the Queen's court. She burned those bridges a long time ago and she hasn't ever looked back."

"We don't know this man, this Prince Vegeta, so why don't we wait until we meet him before we decide whether he is like us or not," Mirin said, amused and as willing to be amicable as always.

"What if he is holding our Princess captive? What if there was a surviving Prince or another answer to what we've all been wondering about? He could be holding the Princess against her will? What if-" Kurazon would have gone on for some time but she was interrupted by another royal guard cutting into the communication.

"If the Princess is in danger we will rescue her and kill her enemies, Kura," Arame's image showed up on Mirin and Kurazon's screen a split second after her voice cut across Kurazon's tempest, "Assuming 'Lena doesn't beat us to it." Of the entire royal guard Arame and Serufey were probably the best at fighting. Serufey was especially good with blades while Arame preferred hand to hand combat. She liked the loud feeling of her fist connecting.

"Well met, Lady Arame," Mirin inclined her head. Mirin was the most charming and politically suave of the guards. She was also the most gifted in her abilities as a spy. There were many who saw Mirin's youthful, sweet appearance and suspected her of nothing more than being weak. The ones who had found her out as a spy were often very surprised to learn that she was also good with her knives. Kurazon was best among the guard at energy attacks; much to everyone surprise Kurazon had surpassed even Serufey in that area. All of the guards were powerful, though Kurazon and Serufey were the most powerful and best trained in combat.

"When Princess Noralena was fifteen the palace was destroyed and her Queen mother was murdered. Upon her death her Majesty passed on her soul-star to the Princess. The Moon Empress soul-star has been an unusable power ever since that terrible day. I am going to be happy about recent events until or unless we find out that it was some terrible trick," Mirin said.

"I hope it wasn't a trick, Mirin, I really do," Arame said with intensity, "but if we felt that child's birth then you can bet your bottom dollar that our enemies know about the infant."

"That's right," Mirin said, alarmed, "She feels it when a call goes out."

"She would have killed Princess Noralena long ago, the only reason the Princess has been able to live her life in peace is because she was able to hide by not calling to us," Kurazon remembered out loud, "We were able to scatter and draw attention to ourselves. If it wasn't for our distraction our Princess would have never had a good life."

"She deserves to have a good life," Mirin insisted, "There was nothing she could do that we knew about at the time. As far as we knew she could not have ever used the soul-star, it would have died with her and its light would have been lost to the universe. We are lucky that an heir has been born and the line can continue."

"Even if the line continues with this daughter we will have to find another young Prince with powers from the moon," Arame pointed out, "We'll have to ensure she can become Queen somehow, once she comes of age."

"But we now know that our Princes are not the only ones that can be recognized by the soul-star. We could look for a Prince," Kurazon reasoned, "It's better than constantly running, stopping to fight, and running again."

"Later," Arame told her, "After we protect our Queen-apparent and her infant. Her enemy's army will be coming for her. We have to hurry. I'll meet you two on Chikyuu. Goodbye, Ladies."

- . - . -


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

- . - . -

Bulma Briefs stared down at her new baby. It was dark in the nursery and the breeze blew softly through the curtains of the open window. The only light came from he moon she'd wished back into existence. Early moonrise was the appropriate time for what she was going to do next. She had been more surprised that she could imagine when the child had been born a girl. She had felt it, though, when other mind's had touched hers. As soon as the connections had been made she had known that the child she had carried for nine months would change her life. She just didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Bulma was forty-seven years old and she did not know if she wanted this newborn in theory. Looking down at the tiny tailless girl Bulma knew she would do anything in her power to keep her daughter safe. As she picked up her daughter she hoped it would be enough.

Bulma brushed her hair and her daughters, humming. She stepped naked into a warm, scented bath with her daughter in her arms. Bulma washed herself and her baby with sea water, lemon, and herbs. She explained to her daughter what the herbs meant, as a part of the ritual.

"I bathe you in rosemary for remembrance. May your memories of your ancestors stay strong in your heart. I bathe you in calendula for a strong heart. May you hold fast to what your heart tells you is right, especially in times of difficulty. I bathe you in lavendar for endurance. May you live long and bring the light of the moon to every darkness you encounter."

Bulma thought about how she had not wanted this to be her life. She remembered too well what it meant to be a royal, to have power and the enemies that came with such power. With Vegeta she had worried because he was ruthless and he would never let an enemy hurt his family. With herself she could not guarantee someone else would not be more powerful than she was and take away from her what she loved.

Bulma cried as she began the next part, uttering a name she had not heard spoken since she was a child, "I am Noralena Bloom Burma Nyotei'suki and I honor my mother and her mother before her, and so on to the beginning of Nyotei'suki line by welcoming my newborn daughter. I dedicate her to our family as Buraja Saya'ndo Vegeta Nyotei'suki. I dedicate my daughter to be a part of the immortal light of Nyotei'suki. As a part of our great family she is spiritually bound to use the power of her soul-star to light the darkness of our universe. I give thanks to the ancestors that watch over us for the blessings they have bestowed upon us and the daughters that will follow in our footsteps."

Bulma finished the ritual, a sort of baptism of her new daughter. Her name to her unknowing friends was Bulma rather than her royal name so Bulma had decided in the hospital that her daughter's name, as far as anyone else knew, would be Bulla. It was too late now for her daughter to only be that girl. Her life would have been so much easier, so much safer, if she could have simply had a half-Saiyan and half-human child. She had thought that that was all she would ever have in her life; she had thought that there could be no way that the rather set guidelines to the royal family would ever be met. Somehow, they had been.

- . - . -


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

- . - . -

For Serufey, Kurazon, Mirin, and Arame it would be a few years before they would reach Chikyuu. Lady Lavenori, on the other hand, had never gone far from Chikyuu and her Princess. Like all of the Ladies of the old court Lavenori had been a Princess in her own right before the Empire of Moons had been destroyed. After the Queen had been killed the Guard spirited the Princess Noralena away from the moon. Lavenori had been a child herself, younger than the Princess, but had as a result of her birthright been an honorary Lady of the Guard at the time. One of the magical gifts that came with being on the Nyotei'suki Royal Court was being able to manipulate the minds of the less-gifted. The Princess herself had used her gifts to bespell the Little Lady Lavenorie and had bespelled a King on Chikyuu. Both believed that she was his daughter. Neither one of them had ever known the difference. She had always treated him as her father and he had raised her as if she were his own. She went by a different name on Chikyuu. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Lady Lavenori was a wife and a mother now. Deep down in her heart she dreamed of where she had come from before. She could not completely forget the palace that been destroyed along with her birth parents. She had married a commoner but not an average one; her husband had been a Saiyan. Her children, like the new royal Princess, were half-Saiyan.

Perhaps she knew how much her life was to change in the coming months, perhaps a part of her knew her fate and how she would change as a person. If so, it was that part of her that left her reflecting on her life up until this moment as she stared at her family's little house. She had been hanging wet clothes up on the line, but now she stood with the clothing basket on her hip-just staring. She had taught her children that people stayed in love with each other because of many kindnesses, because of luck. When they had asked about Vegeta and Bulma she had said that those two stayed in love because they remained interesting to each other, although she knew Bulma had told them it was because of chemistry. That may have been a little bit true as well, but she supposed a large part of marriage for both of Bulma and herself was forgiveness-and simply being grateful for your partner, and grateful to him. She constantly complained about her Goku. He was forgetful, he loved training and fighting more than wealth, he could be completely dense most of the time... Yes, Chi Chi thought, marriage is more than love. Love was the foundation upon which her house was built, but it was not the whole. There needed to be more to build her house with than love because love was too forgiving, too pliable and easy. Her family tree was rooted in training and fighting and that was as much a cornerstone of her marriage as love was its foundation. You couldn't love Goku, she mused, if you didn't constantly want to break a frying pan over his head.

Her name was Chi Chi and she did not know why she had felt the birth of Bulma's daughter like the child had been her own. She did not know the other women at all, or how she had felt their minds touch Bulma's mind. She only knew that she had her family and that together they would face whatever came next. Still, whatever was going on she was staying away from Capsule Corporation for now.

- . - . -


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

- . - . -

Chi Chi was anxious and on edge for a time, but eventually when Bulma said nothing-and nothing else happened-she began to relax. She had almost convinced herself it had been only a dream, and a coincidence that she had dreamt Bulma's labor the night it had actually happened. Her other dreams, dreams of a white castle and surrounded by grass meadows, trickling streams, and hedge mazes, came more frequently after that night. She shoved thoughts of that away as well.

- . - . -

Meanwhile, Bulma went about her atypically typical days inside Capsule Corporation. Vegeta trained as usual, unaware of any threat or anything different about his daughter or his wife. Trunks became more and more involved in the management of the family business, which was a relief to Bulma in more ways than one. She spent as much time in her lab as Vegeta did in his training. The two of them devoted time to their new daughter during the day and devoted time to each other in the dark.

Bulma had noticed long ago that she had developed a connection to Vegeta that she could not explain. She had wondered now if it had anything to do with her line, but Vegeta had gruffly explained to her that when she'd become his wife the two of them had bonded somehow. It was from his line, more common among the royals than among the lower classes of Saiyans. Bulma had awkwardly asked Chi Chi and found that Goku did not have any such connection to his wife. When she had casually mentioned it to Vegeta he'd been less grumpy than usual for two days. Bulma supposed that Vegeta enjoyed it whenever he had one up on Goku. Bulma adored her husband but there was a dark thought, a devastating uncertainty, she could not even finish digging up before her subconscious buried it even deeper. Deep down she knew what Vegeta might think of her when he found out all of the implications of who she really was and the secret she had kept her whole life.

Without admitting to what she was doing she began cataloging all of the fighters on Chikyuu that would probably help to protect Chikyuu, Bra, and herself. She counted the Ladies of the Guard that were on the way back through space, because she anticipated that they would arrive just before the armies of her enemy would be here. There were a few things she had not anticipated. Bulma had not counted on anyone arriving before the year was out-that was a mistake.

Bulma was on her was out to Vegeta's training room, carrying a small tray of food to entice him to break to have lunch with her, when someone she didn't recognize suddenly dropped out of the sky.

The man, with long blue hair and gray eyes, had dropped like a stone so suddenly but had not had to brace himself for his impact as to give himself the illusion that he had simply appeared out of nowhere. He startled Bulma so badly that she'd taken a step back before she'd realized it. She stared hard at him and wished, not for the first time, that Vegeta's training room was not so thoroughly soundproofed.

"Well, hello. If it isn't the darling little Princess 'Lena, all grown up. You've become quite the peasant, haven't you?"

Bulma sighed, "What is it with you villains?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I am Lord Shantar, ruler of Menou, and I was sent by-"

Bulma affected an air of disinterest, "Villains always so busy with evil monologues that you don't notice the important things. Like my Saiyan husband-standing behind you."

He turned suddenly, mouth agape, expecting to face Vegeta. Bulma used the tray in her hand, built sturdy to withstand her darling Saiyan husband, and broke it over his head. He collapsed, his cloak falling gracefully over him and turning him into a pile of elegant blue-gray fabric. Bulma stared at his unconscious body for a second or two, knowing that she was not strong enough to have killed him. Frankly, she was surprised that he was stupid and weak enough for that to have worked. She remembered Menou, vaguely, since as the future ruler she had visited the planets she would have to rule someday with her Queen Mother. This was not the best warrior Menou could boast, or it hadn't been when she'd been fifteen. She dragged the idiot's body back to her lab, where she could properly restrain him, all the while refusing to admit to herself how long it had been since she'd been fifteen.

She resolved to contact her Guard. She had refused to concede the inevitability of resuming her role as a descendant of the Moon Empress. Having an enemy come so close to killing her, a matter of feet away from her daughter's bedroom, had convinced her better than anything else that she had to start acting instead of thinking, dreading, and ignoring. After three hours of trying every device she had, even the ones originally from the Palace, Bulma finally admitted defeat. Her Guards were just too far away for any of her instruments to reach them from Chikyuu. Her defeat lasted all of three seconds before she realized she could always send satellites out into space. Bulma got down to work. The satellites she built were a hodgepodge of technologies from Chikyuu, Vegeta-sai, and the Palace. It took her eight hours to finish the four small satellites. She had made them small, only a big taller than she was and mostly round; she needed them to be light and fast.

The first two she sent in the direction she most expected her Guards to be coming from, the outer provinces of the Empire. It was there that the devastation of the fall had hit the hardest and where they could do the most good. The second went to the areas that had been the strongest middle governments, where the Guard's could properly resupply without having to worry too much about having their throats slit. Bulma knew that these three planets had most likely survived the onslaught on the palace all those years ago more or less intact. The third she sent out in the direction of where she least expected the Guards to have ever gone, just in case.

Somewhere in the middle of all of that her prisoner had woken up several times. She had sedated him repeatedly, though she knew she needed to come up with a more permanent solution.

- . - . -


End file.
